La Androide de Trapo Asciende ( Spanish Español )
by malta59
Summary: Este "Fan-Fiction" está hecho con la intención de concretar una de esas historias en específico el arco que comenzó con La Androide de Trapo y se dejó inconcluso en El Retorno de la Androide de Trapo con su "tercera" parte El Androide de Trapo asciende. Al final de la serie cuando XJ9 había alcanzado el punto más alto de su carrera...


Las clases ya se habían restituido en la secundaria de Tremorton y el tema de moda es la celebración del cuarto año desde la concepción de XJ9.

Aparece Jenny junto a Chad y Tucker pasean por los pasillos de la secundaria, mientras Jenny saluda a todos y da autógrafos como una imagen heroica bien consolidada.

Aparece Sheldon lleno de preparativos actualiza a Jenny sobre los detalles de la fiesta.

-Sheldon: Hola Jenny todo está preparado y listo para la fiesta este fin de semana, todo el pueblo estará ahí.

-Sheldon: Comenzará temprano en la mañana con un desfile en tu honor por los niños de primaria.

Tucker lleva su sombrero de director de orquesta.

-Tucker: Ya verás Jenny será genial, he estado entrenándolos bajo el régimen más estricto y uno dos, tres, cuatro.

Tucker recuerda como los instruye en el paso firme del marchante.

-Sheldon: Seguido por la entrega de las muestras de afecto y regalos de todo el pueblo.

Sheldon imagina su monumento a Jenny echo con los restos de la armada clúster

Mientras que Brad recuerda que no le ha conseguido nada.

-Sheldon: y para terminar una cena en tu casa con tus amigos más cercanos.

(Con voz romántica)

Jenny estira sus brazos para abrazar a todo el grupo.

-Jenny: ¡Oh chicos son los mejores amigos que un robot adolescente podría tener!

Aprieta más fuerte

Sheldon se sonroja, Tucker se está asfixiando y Brad esta incómodo

Cada quien va por su camino, Sheldon lo jalan para seguir con los preparativos, Brad acelera el paso para conseguir un regalo y Tucker invoca a sus seguidores para que lo lleven lejos.

Estaban caminando hacia la salida donde la Doctora Wakeman la esperaba en el auto

Ella contempla la interacción entre el grupo

Jenny: Hola mamá puedes creerlo mi cumpleaños convertido en festejo nacional, apuesto que aquel día que me dejaste salir de casa no esperabas que llegara tan lejos.

Dice Jenny llena de satisfacción en su rostro.

La Doctora Wakeman le da un golpecito a XJ9

Dr. Wakeman: ¡seeh...!

Menciona con algo de melancolía

Llegan a la casa donde están instalando una enorme fuente de aceite, luces y equipos de sonido.

Jenny está distraída con las preparaciones.

Y en su propio entusiasmo.

Al tanto La Dr. Wakeman baja a su laboratorio mientras va activando a XJ 8, se acerca a una foto de Jenny cuando estaba recién mano facturada.

En una muestra de su genio como creadora revela que está trabajando en su más grande creación un cuerpo humano para XJ9.

En el que ella está trabajando en secreto.

O lo sería si no fuese por una pequeñísima silueta en la sombras.

En un zumbido casi cibernético se muestra una mosca de bizarro aspecto.

Está cubierta de los más diminutos harapos.

El sistema de seguridad del laboratorio detecta la perturbación creada por la mosca respondiendo con un rayo láser con la potencia precisa para chamuscar a una amenaza de ese tamaño.

En el momento justo antes de recibir el impacto la capa de harapos que cubrían a la mosca se despliegan hacia atrás punto por punto hasta que se halla separada completamente.

(En el fondo)La mosca muerta cae al suelo y es recogida por xj4

Rápidamente el vástago superficial se retrae en un hilo que llega hasta una ventanilla en el sótano de la casa.

Y continua por la casa de Tucker y Chad, Sheldon, la secundaría y el resto de puntos importantes en Tremorton.

Los hilos están en todas partes.

Pero todos llevan al mismo lugar la cafetería abandonada "Mezmer's"

Una versión hueca de lo que pudo haber sido una fuente de los ingresos provenientes de despreocupados chicos, si no fuera por esa robot, si no fuera por xj9.

-Mr. Mezmers: ¡Auch! Estúpida aguja.

(El señor Mezmers está cociendo yardas y yardas de Exo-Harapos)

En el fondo oscuro se escucha una risa que apenas entra en el rango de lo auditivo.

En el foco de luz que cubre al señor Mezmers, De una sonrisa comienza a expandirse la silueta de una muñeca de trapos, envolviéndose alrededor de la luz llega a mirar al anciano a los ojos y le dice:

-Exo-Skin: Lo he visto ya.

-Mr. Mezmers:

(Tiembla en su presencia)

-Mr. Mezmers: ¿Que... Que sucede?

-Exo-Skin. Lo que he estado esperando desde que nos relegue a este agujero.

-Exo-Skin: Mi sucesor.

Las múltiples extensiones de Exo-Skin encienden las luces para mostrar el complejo de su guarida.

Dentro están cubiertos hasta el tope de harapos y restos de la armada Clúster

Exo-Skin abre un agujero en el suelo arrastrando al Señor Mezmers en una espiral hacia abajo donde se procesan los restos en tecno-masa.

Engranaje sobre engranaje, pieza sobre piezas las maquinas que fueron creadas por el silencio dotan de nuevas extensiones a su nueva reina.

Entre serpenteos Exo-Skin se mueve por las facilidades del complejo hacia la habitación donde mantiene cautivos al Profesor Phineas Mogg y al Dr. Locus.

En el fondo del camino aparecen siendo torturadas las cuatro motociclistas espaciales Letta, Lenny, Olga, Sludge y Tammy.

-Dr. Locus: Maldito Monstruo.

-Dr. Locus!: Por cuanto tiempos más nos tendrás Aquí ¡Grita el Doctor.

Exo -Skin voltea verlo con una sonrisa perturbada.

-Profesor Mogg: ¿Que más quieres de Nosotros?, te hemos dado todo lo que nos has pedido.

-Exo-Skin: ¡Pah! Ustedes dos científicos "borderline", no tenían nada que ofrecerme.

-Exo-Skin: Tengo que recordarles lo que paso con sus miserables ""creaciones"".

-Dr. Locus: ¡Glup! (Se acobarda)

-Exo-Skin: SI alguna vez tuvieron algún valor fue en acercarse entender las maravillas que mi madre ha creado.

(Se acerca a retratos a fotos de las Wakeman con mucho amor)

-Exo-Skin: De cualquier manera, los preparativos ya están listos.

-Exo-Skin: además no se supone que una chica normal sea tan grosera.

Eso-Skin ya cerca de la salida jala una palanca, liberando a los prisioneros.

Ambos forcejean un momento, por haber estado capturados tanto tiempo.

El Doctor Locus corre hacia la salida con la intención de embestir a su captora cuándo es interceptado por pasillos llenos de clones de XJ9.

La innumerable cantidad de unidades lo subyugan. Mientras el Señor Mezmers observa aterrorizado mientras Exo-Skin lo arrastra por su camino.

Exo-Skin vocifera...

-Exo-Skin: No obstante, No soy una chica normal; Ya no ¡risa chillona!

Todas la Hermanas Xj están en el interior de la casa Wakeman, rondando entre los preparativos de la fiesta.

X Están jugando a explotar globos con XJ5

XJ8 está Bañando a XJ1 en la fuente de aceite.

XJ 4 está luchando por desatascar su aspiradora que se encuentra llena de confeti, guirnaldas y banderines.

-XJ6! Oh Vamos ¡(Mira una estatua en Hielo de Jenny)

-XJ6!: Oh Vamos ¡(Mira La fuente de Aceite)

-XJ6!: Oh Vamos ¡(Mira El equipo de Sonido)

-XJ6: (Mira todos los preparativos) ¿Cómo es que Jenny es la única que recibe un cumpleaños?

-XJ6: No está en mi base de Datos haber recibido algo así por parte de Mamá.

XJ7 Que estaba detrás de XJ6 pero nadie la notaba le dice

-XJ7: ¡Ahhh...! Es de esperar Solo estuviste activa por menos de 6 meses antes de ser descontinuada igual que el resto de nosotras.

-XJ8: *Negativo*

-XJ8: La Unidad XJ8 se mantuvo activa por 13 meses 2 semanas y 4 Días antes de entrar en desuso.

-XJ5: Ahora que lo mencionas si no fuese por el anhelo de Jenny de tener Hermanas, No Saldríamos del sótano tan a menudo.

-XJ6: ¡Mph! No es Justo murmuro

-XJ8: (Holograma) El Propósito de la Unidad Global de Respuesta XJ constituye en responder a las amenazas que se pueden considerar un peligro para la tierra; Como opción alternativa a la fallida iniciativa armagedroid. ... Bla... bla...

-XJ6: Todas conocemos la Directiva de Respuesta global XJ8.

Todas sacan el mismo Holograma de diferentes maneras, XJ5, 6, 7,8 simplemente lo proyectan un Holograma de sus respectivas bocas.

XJ1 lo ve como una pantalla blanca y negra dentro de su rostro, XJ2 y 3 proyecta la imagen en sus Ojos y XJ4 Tiene una pantalla en su abdomen.

Interrumpen el Mensaje

-XJ8: Si Madre mantiene a XJ9 como la unidad activa es debido a que es la mejor cumpliendo los parámetros de la directiva.

-XJ6: ...

-XJ5: Vamos XJ6, Todas somos importantes a nuestra manera solo recuerda cuando mama nos activó por primera vez.

-XJ1: ¡Auhhh!* Ruidos de Bebe.

/Flashback/ Cuando La Doctora Wakeman estaba alrededor de sus 30's y empezó a Juguetear con la Idea de un Remplazo para Armagedroid, pensó en la forma menos amenazante que pudo imaginar un Huevo con cara de Bebe.

-XJ2: ¡Piu Piu!

/Flashback/ Armagedroid está Destruido y empieza a experimentar con una nueva fuente de poder y en armas más compactas, ese Hipo No se detiene ¿Cuál será la causa?

-XJ3: Pestañea y luego se rompe.

/Flashback/ La Doctora Wakeman no es Buena Haciendo Piernas

-XJ4: (Limpia estoicamente)

/Flashback/ La Doctora Wakeman entro a sus 40's Recién se ha mudado a su Nueva casa en Tremorton donde gasta la mayoría de su tiempo sola en su laboratorio haciendo experimentos, para atender los quehaceres de la casa.

XJ4 Limpia el desorden con una eficiencia increíble.

-XJ5: Estática de Radio.

/Flashback/ La Doctora Wakeman empieza a trabajar en sistemas de Inteligencia artificial más complejos, empieza a instalar sistemas privados de vigilancia y respuesta Global.

-XJ6: ¡Mph!

(Sus Ondas vocales vibran más de lo normal.)

/Flashback/ La Doctora Wakeman logra usar la aleación de metales de las armas de XJ5 en exoesqueletos, ¿Tan Difícil es caminar en 2 Piernas?..., El Desarrollo de Personalidad sigue poco prometedor.

-XJ7: Bostezo

/Flashback/ Se rinde en desarrollo de personalidad.

-XJ8: Mirada fría y Estática.

/flashback/ Dr. Wakeman en sus 50's, XJ8 cumple en ambientes controlados, pero palidece en simples trabajos de campo Recuerda los primeros meses de la creación de XJ9.

Termina la Aparente conexión "Telepática".

-XJ6: Vale, ¡Como sea!

Aparece XJ9 alarga sus bazos y se las lleva a "arreglarse" para mañana.

XJ8 pone más resistencia y termina saliendo de última por la puerta.

Comienza el Festejo al llegar las primeras tonalidades anaranjadas del amanecer.

Da el Salto el primer escalón de Primaria liderados por Tuck

Se desplazan al ritmo de los tambores.

El Segundo Escalón va echando, flores, confeti, adornos y tornillos

Dan paso al carro alegórico de Jenny, está repleto de detalle escritos en él unos asientos con forma de XJ9.

Mientras Jenny se transforma en diferentes estructuras.

Le siguen representaciones burlonas de sus enemigos derrotados.

Y Un Monolito tan alto que hace sombra al carro detrás de él.

Donde Van el resto de las Xj.

XJ6 simplemente está apoyada en su asiento de manera antipática.

Xj1 suelta aceite en la cara de los espectadores, mientras el resto saludan.

El desfile sigue avanzando hasta llegar a la casa de XJ9 que ya ha sido parcialmente remodelada para acomodar a una gran cantidad de personas.

Al entrar esta un gran banquete para los más cercanos/as a XJ9

Jenny Camina elegantemente hacia el frente de la mesa junto a la Doctora Wakeman, Brad y Sheldon. (Tuck está en la mesa para niños)

Jenny toma una copa de aceite y le da un golpecito con el dedo para llamar la atención de todos.

-XJ9: ¡Gracias a todos por Venir!

-XJ9: Hoy es un gran día para esta robot, Hoy se celebran 4 años desde que mamá (señala a la doctora Wakeman que se sonroja) me activase.

-XJ9: Y Alrededor de un año de conocer el mundo gracias a mi mejor amigo Brad.

(Brad se levanta y prepara su regalo)

Un regalo cubico de lo más particular, cada esquina cubierta, cada lado confeccionado en un liso papel de colores. Sin un listón que lo complete los dedos de xj9 se deslizan por la superficie hasta llegar a levantar la tapa, dentro en el Angulo donde se acumulan las penumbras se revela el regalo a XJ9, el regalo de la piel humana para androides.

¡Exo-Skin!

3 Metros de alto y 2 de Ancho envueltos en harapos que arrebatan el foco de la familia Wakeman.

Todos Los sistemas de alerta se activan para ser aplastados por el alcance de Exo-Skin.

-XJ9: (Apunta sus Armas) ¡Todos Evacuen! yo me encargare de esto.

-Invitados: ...

-XJ9: ¡Salgan de Aquí! ¿Que están esperando?

El ambiente se vuelve sombrío mientras todos miran fijamente a XJ9 detrás de Exo-Skin

La piel que los cubría se retrae para mostrar un ejército de XJ9s.

Exo-Skin que había incrementado su tamaño por la tecno-masa recuperada se retuerce.

-Exo-Skin: !Feliz Cumpleaños!

XJ9 Dispara su arma.

El brazo del monolito paraliza el ataque sin recibir demasiado daño.

-Exo-Skin: huuuuuu...! inhala

Se escapa de un lado de la mano.

Cada pieza del cuerpo se va uniendo en defensa de Exo-Skin.

Un golpe solido lanza a XJ9 sobre la mesa.

Quietos, El resto de la familia Wakeman aún no reaccionan a lo que sucede

Aun dentro del Eco del golpe antes de recibir otro ataque XJ9 contraataca.

Lleva la pelea al cielo.

Cada pieza del monolito esta echa para aguantar el daño.

En Un arco de golpes se mueven al centro de la casa cerca de la fuente de aceite.

Exo Skin que les sigue con la mirada susurra para sus adentros.

-Exo-Skin : !je¡!je¡ Destacable

-Exo-Skin: Pero ha dejado aquí la desconsiderada de XJ9.

-Exo-Skin: (reverencia) Madre, Hermanas.

-Brad: ¿Qué quieres aquí Trozo de Harapos?

-Exo-Skin: Así Brad...

(Chasqueo)

La silueta de incontables copias de XJ9 recubren las salidas.

La Doctora Wakeman les hace señas al grupo hacia una salida de emergencia.

-Exo-Skin: Esa Salida está bloqueada madre, no intentes escapar e cubierto todos tus escapes dentro y fuera de la casa.

El ejército los encierra aún más.

Chocan placas de metal, XJ8 hace una abertura en el aro de enemigos.

En un segundo toma a Brad y la Doctora Wakeman. Tucker se sube en la cabeza de XJ5 y Sheldon en la espalda de XJ7.

XJ 1, 2 y 3 No pierden el tiempo se unen en un aro que dispara láser lo suficientemente potentes para pasar sobre sus enemigos.

Casi de mala gana XJ6 usa a XJ4 como hacha para abrirse paso en la dirección de la Doctora Wakeman.

-Dr. Wakeman: XJ 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 (inhalar) ¡Al laboratorio Subterráneo! ¡Rápido!

El señor Mezmers escondido en sabanas de harapos tiembla al ver la extensión de lo que sucede.

-Exo-Skin: La fiesta ya comenzó, ya nos introducimos a la familia y los invitados.

No hay que descuidar a la cumpleañera.

De un salto Exo-Skin Jala al señor Mezmers a la ubicación de XJ9

XJ9 no ha podido separar el títere de su hermana mayor.

Un títere echo de restos que han perdido su forma solo unidos por una masa de hilos negros y apéndices.

XJ9 cambia su estrategia, de una patada rompe la fuente de aceite cubriéndose a ella y al monolito en aceite.

Los hilos que movían a su rival están ahora lisos, sus movimientos vueltos más fortuitos e imprecisos.

Sus piezas empiezan a deshacerse, en un último intento los apéndices forman un núcleo para detonar en autodestrucción.

El impacto lanza a XJ9 hacia la pista de baile.

Derribada abre sus ojos para encontrarse con la última de sus hermanas.

Por encima del escenario Exo-Skin se dirige a XJ9 gritando su nombre.

Sus propulsores intentan alcanzarla pero la caída del monolito logró dejar daños.

-XJ9: ¡Tuuù! Maldi... (Apunta su arma)

-Exo-Skin: ¡Nah Nah Nah! Esa no es forma de hablar para quien aspira a ser una chica normal.

(Chasquido)

Una oleada de clones llena la sala mientras la música no para de sonar, estruendos que procuran estar al ritmo continúan hasta que el propio Dj (que era uno de los clones de XJ9) recibe la última carga de municiones dentro de XJ9.

-Exo-Skin: ¡MAGNÍFICO! Digno de la Doctora Wakeman y su décima creación.

-Exo-Skin: Sabes, si hubiera intentado esto antes de la invasión clúster, no hubiese visto semejante despliegue. Sin mencionar claro que ya hubiese perdido pero fui una chica paciente y aquí estamos.

Pasó tras paso aparece otra oleada de clones que sumergen a XJ9

-Exo-Skin: Habrá que a agradecer a la gran y más antigua amiga de la familia; La reina Vexus y sus clúster.

Dentro del regocijo Exo-Skin se acerca peligrosamente cerca de XJ9

Que logra escupirle un trozo de pastel de chocolate.

¡KYAAAAA!

-Exo-Skin: La efervescencia ¡Aún no la hemos Olvidado! ¡Ahhh! Y espero que tú tampoco hayas olvidado esto.

*Pop*

Se disparan apéndices hacia XJ9 como virulentas ampollas se dispersan por todo su cuerpo descubierto.

-Exo-Skin: (Mientras arrastra a XJ9) No es hora de dormir hermanita, aún no has abierto todos tus regalos y el que te espera es uno muy grande, el más grande.

Una preocupada y algo ansiosa Dr. Wakeman se tambalea en los pasados brazos de XJ8.

-XJ4: XJ8 ten cuidado con mamá.

-XJ6: XJ4 no te desconcentres, no es como, ¡Ugh! Si tuviera más de un brazo con qué defenderme.

-XJ4: !mph¡ , que desorden (murmura para sus adentros)

XJ8 toma la fusión de X la lanza directo a los enemigos.

-XJ9: (algo chamuscada por la esfera) sollozo...

XJ5 se acerca volando a la doctora Wakeman

-XJ5: Madre ya pasamos el depósito de armas no es en esta dirección, a donde nos dirigimos XJ9 está en peligro ni siquiera ella puede contra tantos enemigos.

-Dr. Wakeman: ... !Mmm¡ todas recuerdan este haberme visto trabajar en su en su respectivo sucesora por lo menos a lo que conceptos se refiere, verdad...

-Todas: *sassy* y algo enojadas mmmhm

-Dr. Wakeman: pues puede que haya hecho lo mismo con Exo-Skin y quizá de alguna manera ella se percató de alguna manera que el proyecto está casi terminado.

-XJ6: una sucesora, a ver si así se le baja lo engreída a xj9

-XJ5: !XJ6¡

La puerta del laboratorio frente a ellas.

-Dr. Wakeman: Los sistemas de seguridad están rotos, no hay acceso es medio metro de la aleación que uso desde XJ5.

-XJ8: Negativo, la aleación por su flexibilidad es frágil en situaciones lo suficientemente extremas, xj2 calienta la puerta, xj5 vibra en este rango de frecuencias, X tenemos que golpear en este punto.

En un punto fino como una aguja se abre un agujero lo suficientemente grande para que pase la Doctora Wakeman.

Las unidades de Exo-Skin ya las acorralaron en el último momento la doctora y XJ1 logran pasar.

El laboratorio es oscuro y solitario

-Dr. Wakeman: ...

La doctora con xj1 en sus brazos distingue la luz de su última creación.

Con la intención desactivarla se acerca a pasos acelerados.

Pero era Exo-Skin

Sobre la máquina que la doctora Wakeman una vez usara para darle vida.

Exo-Skin enciende las luces para mostrar a toda la familia Wakeman subyugada por sus máquinas.

-Exo-Skin: Buenos recuerdos, ¿cierto? madre, me creaste por el miedo a que el resto rechazarán a "Jenny" me pregunto qué te llevó a crear esto. (De su boca sale el cuerpo de una jovencita de más o menos 14 años, pelirroja y algo pecosa)

-Exo-Skin: Pero ahora mira ese potencial, acaso no valió la pena, el resto de mis hermanas estuvieron practicando, ¿Cierto? , me pregunto qué hubiera sido de ellas si no hubieses tenido a Vexus respirando sobre tus Hombros.

-Exo-Skin: Bueno que esperas es hora de la sorpresa,(de su masivo interior sale la cara de XJ9) y ya sabes lo terca que puede llegar a ser XJ9 para levantarse.

-Dr. Wakeman: !glup¡ XJ9 inicia secuencia de activación,

-XJ9: (XJ9 Encendida)! MAMÀ ¡

-XJ9: Exijo una explicación, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Qué hace Exo-Skin aquí? y ¿qué esa cosa?

-Dr. Wakeman: (se soba la espalda) bueno verás xj9 recuerdas los 5.3 meses que trabaje en la piel humana... Pues realmente me tomo solo 2 meses.

-Exo-Skin: Risa contenida

-Dr. Wakeman: pero la tecnología tenía tanto potencial que me quede jugando con ella por un rato y luego de ver la androide el Dr. Locus y lo feliz que estabas en la escuela simplemente yo este...

-Exo-Skin: Explota de la risa. Déjame escupirlo en tu cara XJ9, No eres una chica normal ni siquiera cuando esos entrometidas motociclistas espaciales lo arruinaran todo con ese inútil de Brad , nunca has sido una chica normal y nunca lo hubieras podido ser hasta ahora.

-Exo-Skin: Desde que asesiné a esa despreciable Melody Locus lo entendí, era imperfecta quería obligarte a estar conmigo pero lo que fuera la creación de ese científico era una abominación, madre me había creado con un propósito que yo no podía cumplir yo sola por eso espere, espere para que los miedos de madre crearán algo aún más sorprendente, espere para cumplir mi propósito convertir a XJ9 en una chica normal.

-XJ9: Pero porque interferir, mamá me lo hubiera ofrecido de todas formas.

-Exo-Skin: ( Face Palm) !Ha¡ !Ha¡ Solo mírate xj9 , mintiéndote a ti misma igual que yo fuiste creada con un propósito ser un remplazo para la unidad armagedroid y proteger las personas de amenazas terrestres y alienígenas, algo tan inhumano nunca te hubiera permitido ceder ante una vida normal.

Exo-Skin comienza a convertirse en el enlace entre la carne y la máquina

La voz de Exo-Skin vuelve a estar dentro de la cabeza de XJ9

-XJ9: no puedes obligarme a esto.

-Exo-Skin: No tienes opción aquí XJ9, la doctora Wakeman tratará de fundir mis líneas nerviosas con poco éxito, cada parte de mi existe en mi recorrido de tela y si intentas algo simplemente volare a esos pueblerinos que tan dispuesta estas a proteger.

-XJ9: ¡Nooo! (Se retuerce)

La doctora Wakeman no estaba lista para dejar ir contra Exo-Skin, el nulificador no logrará su cometido así que empieza a liberar a las XJ y al resto de los que estaban capturados.

-Dr. Wakeman: Xj5, 6, 7, 8 necesito acceso a sus terminales neuronales quizá aún pueda

¡BOOOM¡

En la explosión la cápsula con Jenny y Exo-Skin salen disparadas

Las hermanas XJ solo tienen tiempo para proteger a la doctora Wakeman

Se completa la transferencia, mientras la cápsula vuela en el océano Exo-Skin funde cada parte de XJ9 y la lanza al océano para luego dejarse quemar por el fuego de los cohetes.

Solo la casa de los Wakeman había sido destruida, el resto de los ciudadanos habían sido liberados de sus cautiverios de harapos.

Del laboratorio solo quedaba un asustadizo pero aliviado Señor Mezmers que no tardó en revelar la guarida de Exo-Skin y todo lo que él sabía.

Con Jenny sin un paradero conocido y la tierra aún bajo amenazas la familia Wakeman se ve forzada a usar la base y recursos dejados por Exo-Skin, con la esperanza de encontrar a Jenny y poder proteger la tierra.

Fin.


End file.
